


Whatever universe, my soul will find yours.

by blahblahblahwriting



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, ladies lovin ladies, slowburn maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahblahwriting/pseuds/blahblahblahwriting
Summary: I am shit at summaries.But this is a multi-chapter Choni AU where Cheryl’s an eighteen-year-old looking to go into medicine and Toni’s her brilliant twenty-one-year-old mentor. Will Toni be able to break through her icy exterior and get to know the girl inside? (Hint: Yes. Yes, she will.)





	1. Chapter 1

Cheryl Blossom was a Hollywood icon. She lived a life of luxury and ease; to the public, at least. The beautiful girl grew up in the heart of Los Angeles and was “blessed” with a famous family. Her parents had paved the family’s way into the spotlight with their own acting credentials and later work in production. When Cheryl and her brother, Jason, turned twelve, he, too, became involved in the industry. Clifford and Penelope, as always, were incredibly proud of the young boy and the great star-like potential he possessed. Cheryl, however, not so much. Despite the countless classes, coaching, and persuasion, Cheryl resisted pursuing the same career as the others in her family. And her mother would never let her hear the end of it. 

“Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, your father and I did not build a name for this family for you to singlehandedly tear it down.” She would constantly badger the young girl. Cheryl’s favorite line, though, was, “try to be more like your brother.” She certainly heard it enough to be hardened to the insult. But the sting would always remain. Cheryl simply did not understand why her aspirations to become a doctor were such a disappointment. Wasn’t that the career of heroes? She obviously never voiced this confusion to her parents, as she knew what she would be met with, and it was something along the lines of: “It is both hilarious and humiliating that you continue to see yourself as anything more than a failure, Cheryl. At least our notability could allow you to obtain a career in acting. ‘Doctor Blossom’ – funny.” She wasn’t sure how much more of that she could take. So, she stayed silent. She worked her ass off in school. And she remained closed off to the rest of the world as completely as possible. If her own family couldn’t begin to accept her, she was absolutely certain nobody else could.  
___

School was Cheryl’s only happy place. It was the one place she didn’t have to be compared to her brother, because, no matter how much she loved him, it sucked. Jason, of course, was homeschooled by his loving and dedicated parents, while Cheryl attended a private school in the hills. She considered this an act of kindness from her mother and father, while she knew their reasoning lied in their own contempt of the girl. 

It was her first day of senior year and she was beyond excited to begin the college application process, as well as the clinical internship she’d been granted through her high school. Two days a week she would travel off campus to a hospital and assist the staff with their duties. She was the only student to be awarded this opportunity, yet she had no one to tell of the immense accomplishment. She was still proud. 

As she walked onto campus and into her favorite teacher’s classroom, he informed her of the process of the internship and her starting date, which happened to be tomorrow.  
“Oh, no, no, no. That cannot be right. I was not prepared to start this soon, Mr. Fallon! I mean, of course I studied the majority of the summer, but I still have hundreds of definitions to familiarize myself with and multiple concepts to review. How do you expect me to be ready in less than twenty-four hours?” Cheryl barked.  
“Cheryl, you are not expected to know everything. Or much, even. They are aware of your status as a high schooler. You are there to learn. Now, as much as I appreciate your dedication, I am going to suggest you relax, for both of our sakes. You’re going to do incredible.” Mr. Fallon reciprocated, with a slight smirk plastered on his face. He was undoubtedly enjoying her unease.  
Cheryl managed to retract her claws and retorted, “I don’t care for incredible. I want to do perfect,” as she strutted out of the compact classroom in her Louis Vuitton stilettos. 

The rest of her day was the equivalent of a prolonged, and unrelenting, anxiety attack. If she didn’t prove herself in the medical world, her mother would win. And she would NOT let her mother win. She made the bold decision to skip fourth period and return home to begin her first all-nighter. Unlike most teens, spending sleepless weekend nights at parties, Cheryl’s only reason to stay up past nine o’clock was schoolwork.  
Luckily, her family was nowhere to be found when she pulled her Range Rover into the driveway and she let out an audible sigh of relief. After grabbing her backpack, stealing coffee from the kitchen, and racing up the stairs, she set up her workspace for a full eight-hour information session. Her mother would NOT win.  
___

Cheryl’s alarm sounded much too soon for her liking, though she would not hit snooze this morning. This was the day her life began. And two hours of sleep would not ruin her perfectly polished hair, face, or brain. No, today she would awe everyone she came into contact with through both her appearance and her vast knowledge. She was going to kick this hospital’s butt . . . in the best way possible, of course.  
She applied a final coat of red lacquer to her nails and let it dry before prancing out the door, more excited than she had been in a long while. 

Thirty minutes later, she pulled into the parking lot of a gorgeous and expansive white building and she knew she finally found somewhere she belonged. She walked to the door, scrubs in hand and heels on feet, and greeted everyone she passed with her signature smirk.  
Here we go, Bombshell. 

“Cheryl Blossom?”  
She quickly turned to see a middle-aged man reading her name off of a wooden clipboard.  
“The one and only, sir!”  
He seemed unamused with her spunky response and informed her that she would start her training in the psychiatric rehabilitation center, to her wildest dismay.  
“I’m sorry, I will be working with drug addicts? In a hospital? Where everyone else is fighting for the chance to live, I will be coaching people through the urges to put themselves in their shoes? Thanks, but no thanks.”  
“Ms. Blossom, I do understand your concern,” the man graciously stated, “but this is not so much a choice as an ultimatum. This is where all of our trainees begin. You can take it or leave it, quite literally.”  
When Cheryl remained silent and unimpressed, he handed her a map of the hospital, rehab center highlighted.  
Cheryl studied the piece of paper and started to once again question the man, but he was already pacing away. Probably to an O.R., she thought, where actual doctors resided. Lucky bastard.

She had lost the spring in her step, but begrudgingly made her way to her assigned quarters. She was still in a hospital, after all. It was still experience. And once they saw what the redhead was capable of, she was sure they’d promote her to a less regrettable area of treatment.  
Upon arriving in the fourth-floor wing of the institution, she was met by a short, brown-skinned girl.  
“Cheryl . . .”  
“Blossom. Yes. That would be me.” Cheryl cut her off.  
“Alright, Ms. Blossom. I hope you don’t have a habit of finishing other peoples’ sentences, because I imagine that would get quite annoying quite quickly. But, that is now beside the point. My name is Antoinette Topaz and I am the one in charge of monitoring your progress here. Lucky me.” The short girl said with an obviously smug face.  
Cheryl quickly voiced the question begging to escape her brain, “Pardon, but you do not look like someone who would be ‘in charge’ of anything. How old are you, anyways? Twelve?”  
Cheryl Blossom did not often experience regret, but she did in this instant. How could she have spoken to a superior in that way? Even if said superior looked themselves like one of the strung out addicts she was expected to be treating.  
She attempted to correct herself when Antoinette appeared speechless. “I am so, so sorry, Ms. Topaz. Or, Dr. Topaz. Please excuse my heinous behavior. I have not had a great day, and I know that is no excuse for my atrocious comments, but I do assure you nothing of the sort will happen again.”  
Cheryl was grateful for the lack of animosity upon her comrade’s face.  
“Not that I owe you an explanation of my credentials, but no, I am not twelve; I am twenty-one. More importantly, I am a first-year medical student at Columbia University. I was granted the ability to oversee the rehabilitation program here after graduating early as Valedictorian from John’s Hopkins last year. I can assure you I am overly qualified, but if you need extra reassurance, I’d be more than happy to present you with my experience and MCAT scores, Ms. Blossom.”  
Antoinette turned her back to the redhead and made her way into what Cheryl assumed to be a patient’s room. After much contemplation, Cheryl decided to go against her gut instinct to barge in after her superior. I will stay right here and wait for instruction. I have two strikes today, already, and I will not get a third due to my impatience. 

After what seemed like hours, Antoinette finally reemerged into Cheryl’s view.  
“Come on, Red. I have someone I’d like you to meet,” the brunette smirked.  
Cheryl ignored the nausea quickly rising from her stomach and plastered a smile onto her face. Time to shine.  
She had barely stepped foot into the room when she commenced her well-practiced introduction, “Hello, I am Cher . . .” she was struck speechless when she finally focused on the body under the thin white covers. Cheryl’s eyebrows dropped as she took in the sight of a malnourished child smiling back at her.  
“Kate, this is Cheryl. It’s her first day here and she’s a little bit nervous. I thought you might be able to give her a run-down of the place. You up for it?”  
The small girl – Kate – beamed. “Of course, Toni!” She turned her attention towards the new girl. “Don’t be nervous. I know this place is a little intimidating at first. But with Toni at your side, it’s almost fun sometimes! I can show you around later this week if you want!”  
Still utterly confused, Cheryl offered a small, genuine smile and assured the girl she would love a tour of her new stomping grounds. A few minutes later, after saying her temporary goodbyes to Kate, Cheryl returned to the familiar comforts of the lobby. Antoinette followed shortly after.  
“That . . . That was not a drug addict. I don’t understand.” Cheryl voiced.  
Antoinette looked for a moment as if she was going to make a joke, but then her face adopted a more serious expression. “Not the typical ‘druggie’, no, but her mother was. Kate was born with a powerful affinity for methamphetamines, Cheryl. She didn’t choose to be here for the majority of her childhood and she didn’t choose to inflict her body with those toxins. She didn’t really have a choice. I’m sorry I didn’t prepare you for that beforehand, but I figured you would appreciate seeing the other side of this department. Most of the people treated here, unlike Kate, do have a choice in their fate. But they all share one thing: desperation. They need us. And they are here because they need to get better. I choose to see their mistakes as something that pushes them towards that, not something that condemns them as unworthy.”  
Cheryl’s guilt had become so great that she was sure it would soon become its own tangible element, no longer reliant on her fragile, shamed body. 

___

Cheryl spent the rest of her first shift busying herself with entering charts into online systems at the front desk. Antoinette had given this job to her as an act of charity after Cheryl’s obvious desire to crawl in a corner and die after suffering through her second speech of the day. She figured the redhead would appreciate any opportunity in which verbal communication was not required. 

Cheryl’s day was scheduled to end at 4:00, so Toni was more than surprised when she spotted the girl on her way to the parking lot at around 8:00.  
“Cheryl? You realize you were dismissed four hours ago, yeah?”  
Cheryl fought back the tears threatening her eyes. “Um, yes. Yeah, I just didn’t finish inputting the information yet. And, uh, I screwed up a lot today. I just, I wanted to make up for that in any way possible. So, I thought I would finish these charts. I’m almost done, I just,” she was cut off by the tiny girl in front of her.  
“Dude. We’re off the clock now, so I can call you dude. And I can tell you that you have chill, okay? For your own sake. I know you’re smart and I know you’re crazy passionate about this industry, and I respect that. But your drive is going to be your downfall if you don’t allow yourself to be flawed. And you also need to learn how to interact with people. Like, bad.”  
Cheryl allowed herself a small smile, before looking up at the brunette.  
“What do you say we continue your training with a few drinks? I’ll teach you the ways of conversating without breaking into an argument.” Antoinette proposed.  
“I . . . I’m only eighteen. And I have school tomorrow.” Cheryl shakily replied. “But if you’re ever up for a playdate, my house is more than accommodating!”  
“Was that a joke, Cheryl Blossom?” she pestered.  
“An attempt at one, yes. I’ll get better. Have fun with your drinks, Toni.”  
Toni scolded the girl at the desk before her. “You picked up on that.”  
“Of course. Antoinette is too many syllables, anyways.”


	2. And Down the Rabbit-hole They Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anotha one! Sooner than expected, but I'm enjoying where this story is going, so updates should be pretty regularly distributed as of now. I live for feedback so thank you to everyone who left any form of it on the first chapter! Stick with me and I promise it'll get more interesting <<<3

Cheryl’s next two days of regular classes flew by as she reeled from her first full day’s shift and the overwhelming shocks that came with it. The next thing Cheryl knew, it was Friday and time for her second shift at the hospital. She was up, once again, at the break of dawn and grabbed a coffee before spending a few moments reviewing the recovery processes for those with drug dependencies. She decided to fully commit herself to the internship, despite her placement being less than ideal. After quickly scamming a few articles detailing the connection between mental suppressants and the brain, she realized the subject was mildly more intriguing than she initially thought. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a waste of her skills, after all.  
When her phone’s clock struck 7:00, she collected her things and made her way to work. Although Toni seemed to be unconcerned with her harsh behavior from the other day, she made it her goal to impress her as she progressed. Cheryl Blossom was not one to be thought of as ‘underwhelming’, and she wanted her recommendation from Toni to be nothing close to that.  
___

“Morning, Toni! I stopped by Starbucks and got you a black coffee. Never hurts to start off the day with a caffeine boost, right?”  
Alright, so maybe she had resorted to sucking up, but she belonged on peoples’ good sides!  
Toni gratefully took she coffee but offered her only a small nod of appreciation before striding away to her office. Cheryl took to her desk and saw that an outline for her day had been left on her laptop.

**7:30-8:30: Rounds**   
**8:30-10:00: Bedside Manner Instruction**   
**10:00-11:00: Paperwork**   
**11:00-12:00: Patient Interaction and Discussion**   
**12:00-1:00: Lunch**   
**1:00-2:30: Drug and Brain Interaction Workshop**   
**2:30-3:00: Hospital Tour with Kate**   
**3:00-4:00: Side Work**

_Okay! Not too bad. How can I screw up if I’m occupied all day?_

Cheryl found Toni once again to begin her first task of the day. She was more than familiar with the concept of conducting rounds and was excited to feel like she was actually contributing to the facility. Though, the idea of meeting up with all of the other patients on the floor was slightly daunting. She ignored the intimidation and presented each subject with confidence and professionality. By 8:30, she had regained the confidence lost in herself at her first shift. Hopefully Toni would follow suit.  
Cheryl continued through her duties and actually began to enjoy herself. The seminar she attended regarding bedside manner was more than helpful, especially with her personality, which was commonly referred to as ‘rigid’ and ‘unfriendly’. Even her patient discussions went surprisingly well, as she got to know each case on both a medical and personal level. It was her second day at the hospital and Cheryl could already feel herself changing for the better. She felt productive, intrigued, and, for once, maybe even a little bit compassionate.

When it was time for lunch, Cheryl attempted to find Toni, unsure of how the cafeteria worked. She was used to high school, where an immense concern was finding someone to sit with. And Cheryl Blossom did not sit alone; not at Riverdale and not here.

Toni was hard at work on an impending research study when she heard two knocks at the wooden door in front of her.  
“Come in but make it quick!” She stammered, trying not to lose focus.  
The redhead looked a little shaken up, not used to being rushed. “Hey, Toni! It’s my lunch break, and I was wondering if you wanted to head down together. We could go over the discussions I had with the patients this morning or something!”  
Toni seemed to genuinely ponder this small request, confusing the taller girl. “Sorry, Cheryl, I’ve been working with one of my friends on a new treatment method for people suffering from addictions and I was just going to skip lunch today. You can go on, though; I’m sure someone would be happy for you to join them!”  
Cheryl was obviously not one to take no for an answer, however, and continued to pursue her lunch partner. “So, lunch in the office, then? Fine by me!”  
_Yeah, that was pretty aggressive. But, in my defense, I’m doing Toni a favor. I know she must be dying to have an actual conversation with somebody after dwelling in this dimly lit room for hours on end!_  
“I realize how presumptuous that was. But, really, I’d love to hear about the new study! And it could give you a much-needed break from staring at the tiny font on your computer for the past four hours!” Cheryl explained.  
“Didn’t think you were into this department,” Toni questioned.  
“Some things have more depth to them than you would think at first glance, Toni. My appreciation is growing.”  
With this, the two girls broke out their bagged lunches and launched into an intense conversation on chemicals and recovery. Luckily, neither of them was even slightly dismissive or unentertained by the topic.  
After the hour had passed, Toni regretted the short allotment of time she had granted Cheryl for her break. She surprisingly enjoyed conversating with the girl, who, like she’d said, was much deeper than she initially appeared. Toni was quickly realizing why she had obtained such a prestigious internship. She was smart, motivated, and articulate. Having her on her team was beginning to look like less of a nightmare and more of an unlikely blessing. Of course, she wouldn’t voice her newfound gratitude for the girl’s presence. Not yet, anyways.  
___

Cheryl’s day continued to improve, and she hoped Toni would be willing to have lunch with her in the coming weeks, as well. They had quickly found much more in common with each other than Cheryl could have dreamed. Neither of the two had easy childhoods and they both found an unexpected love for the medical field. They were both undeniably smart and were their own harshest critics. This partnership was unravelling quite well, to Cheryl’s delight.  
When it came time to tour the hospital with Kate as her guide, Cheryl was giddy with anticipation. She’d never thought of herself as an excitable person, but the tiny, perky blonde was an instant mood-booster.  
Sure enough, Kate appeared at the front desk right on time, ready to show the new girl around.  
“Cheryl! It’s been a while! You ready?” Kate inquired gleefully.  
“It’s been less than ten hours since I’ve seen you, Kate,” Cheryl giggled, “but of course I’m ready.”  
The two skipped through the minimalistic hallways, as per Kate’s request, and stopped only at what she termed the “important areas of the hospital”: the gift shops, the vending machines, and the game rooms. As entertaining as the expedition was, Cheryl was quickly sure that she would need a more informative tour later on. For now, though, she would simply enjoy keeping the little one company.  
“Are you playing nice with TT?” Kate blurted as they approached the entrance of the building.  
Cheryl once again was chuckling at the girl’s curiosity.  
“First of all, I’m not sure who ‘TT’ is. And second, what’s it to you, little girl?”  
Kate beamed. “I thought you were supposed to be smart, Cheryl! TT is Toni, of course. And I’m a kid. I’m nosy. I want my two favorite people to get along!”  
Though her comment originated from a place of happiness, Kate’s words inflicted a great deal of sadness within Cheryl. She thought the term ‘two favorite people’ would have to be an exaggeration, until she realized that they were the only people Kate consistently saw. She’d learned that the girl’s single father was forced to spend the majority of his time working off hospital debts, and Kate was too young to have made any substantial friendships outside of this quarantine. Cheryl was sure Kate deserved much better than this, but she wanted to help her make the most of her ridiculous situation.  
Cheryl’s daze was interrupted by yet another one of Kate’s berating questions.  
“Are you ignoring me because you hate each other or something?”  
“Kate! Of course we don’t hate each other! We’ve actually become fast friends, just like me and you!” Cheryl exclaimed.  
This assertion earned her a grin from the frail girl, as the two continued on their walk.  
When they returned to the rehabilitation center, Kate thanked Cheryl for amusing her, and once again, Cheryl was moderately heartbroken.  
“Of course, K. Anything for my favorite person!”

“You two look like you’ve gotten close,” Toni said with a smirk as she approached Cheryl.  
“She deserves so much more than this.” Cheryl said, adding a more serious tone to the chat.  
Toni frowned. “I know, Cheryl. I know.”  
___

As always, Cheryl bottled her feelings about Kate up and saved them for another time as she began working on the paperwork that needed her attention at the front desk. Before she knew it, it had gotten to be 5:00. Somehow, she continuously managed to lose track of time in work that would have others counting the seconds until freedom. Cheryl, however, found dealing with computer software and data input oddly relaxing. Though she wasn’t quite ready to return home for the night, she figured Toni would give her a hard time if she once again stayed hours later than required. She packed up her belongings and headed off towards Toni’s office to say her goodbyes for the week. She would see the girl in just a few days, but after their long talk earlier, she felt it necessary to wish her a good weekend.

Cheryl was less than surprised to see Toni with her head buried in a stack of paperwork when she entered the room. She knew she was working herself too hard.

“Toni, it’s me Cheryl,” she tapped the brunette’s shoulder lightly.  
When Toni didn’t immediately respond, Cheryl’s first instinct was to check her pulse. They _were_ in a hospital, after all. She did refrain from this morbid action, however, and resorted to once again patting her on the back.  
“Wake up, sleepy,” she cooed.  
Toni began to return to the land of the living as Cheryl attempted to hold back the smile fighting itself onto her lips.  
“Cheryl, hey. What time is it?”  
“Little past five. I was just going say goodbye before I left for the weekend, though my expert opinion says that you should call it a night, too. Give yourself a break and get back to the papers next week.”  
“You continue to surprise me, Blossom. Never thought I’d hear you encouraging a halt on work.” Toni poked at her.  
Cheryl chuckled, but kept strong on her advice. “Seriously, Toni. You are only twenty-one, remember. You’re allowed to go home before midnight and actually get some rest. You’re just going to wear yourself out.”  
“As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right. I guess I’ll head out with you . . . just this once, though. Next week I stay until 10:00 at the earliest.”  
“It’s a deal.” Cheryl winked.

As Toni threw her laptop and notebooks into an oversized computer bag, Cheryl noticed for the first time just how beautiful the girl standing in front of her was. _Wow_.

Their walk to the parking lot was mostly silent, until Cheryl decided to prod at Toni one more time before retiring into her rover.  
“Oh, and Toni?”  
“Yeah?” Toni raised an eyebrow at the shifty redhead.  
“I learned a new nickname from Kate today.” Cheryl said, proud of herself and her revealing little friend.  
“Is that why you were so buddy, buddy with her? Payment for embarrassment?” Toni laughed.  
“You know it.”

They began to part directions, as they had unfortunately parked at different sides of the lot.

“Have a good weekend, TT. I’ll see you soon!” Cheryl said with a wave.  
Toni scoffed and cursed herself for ever allowing Kate to call her by that hideous sobriquet. “And there goes your stellar recommendation letter, Red,” Toni joked.  
She realized a moment later that this didn’t seem to be a laughing matter for the taller girl.  
“Cheryl, I’m kidding, geez. Of course I’m going to write you an amazing recommendation. I mean, wow, I’ve known you for less than a week and I’m already left in awe at your dedication and your knowledge. I know I didn’t seem exactly welcoming at first, but I’m beyond grateful to have you as my partner. For real.” Toni pleaded.  
Cheryl’s wide eyes and downturned brows turned into the largest smirk Toni had ever seen.  
“Gotcha, TT,” Cheryl laughed, “I already knew you’d write me an astonishing commendation, but I do appreciate the unnecessary compliments. Feel free to add any that you’re still holding onto.”  
“You, Cheryl Blossom, got me.”  
And at this, both girls let out a hearty laugh.  
“Oh, and, before you go,” Toni mumbled, “I should probably get your phone number. Just in case we need to get in touch with each other. For work, of course. Or if I ever want to take you up on that play-date.”  
Cheryl found herself blushing and quickly reminded herself to _BE PROFESSIONAL._ “Oh, yeah, sure, of course.” _Real smooth, Cheryl. Real smooth._  
She quickly tore a post-it-note from her purse pocket and scribbled her number on it before handing it to the small brunette.  
“See you around, Red.” Toni said with a quick grin, retreating to her car and not looking back to witness the concerned look on Cheryl’s face.

_Oh, God, Cheryl._


End file.
